mariannebossfandomcom_es-20200214-history
AA - First kiss
"First Kiss" Intérpretes: AA! Versión Fandub: Elisa Petrikowski Coros: Lucy Sánchez First Kiss (Español) Monix First Kiss (English) ESPAÑOL Responde~¿por qué si no querías mi -amor esa noche~ me besaste con tanta pasión? Da una razón Porque a mí~ solía gustarme otra persona en realidad Ahora por ti~ mi corazón latiendo está Eras mi mejor amigo hasta ayer Ahora ya no sé ¿Por qué tenías todo que arruinar? Con ese beso todo cambia A los ojos ya no te puedo mirar más Ni siquiera puedo hablar contigo como antes y reír Y me hablas de esa forma tan casual que me hace temblar Quiero regresar a e~sa noche Quiero evitar el beso de ~esa noche Responde~ ¿por qué no me invitas a pasear? Y en las noches~ me llamas por teléfono~ sólo porque sí Ya no sé~ qué -es lo que pretendes al tratarme así y que estés~ diciendo que todo es por mí Yo que estaba tan feliz con tu amistad pensé que era sincera Pero era solamente un disfraz Con ese beso todo cambia Tu sonrisa desde entonces brilla más y me gustas tanto que ya no puedo -ocultarlo más He llegado a aislarme por la ansiedad No sé cómo actuar Sólo necesito que~ me beses Tu sonrisa desde entonces brilla más y me gustas tanto que ya no puedo -ocultarlo más He llegado a aislarme por la -ansiedad No sé cómo actuar Sólo necesito que~ me beses Bésame una y otra vez~ de noche INGLES Answer... I know you really didn't want my love Then, just answer ~ why did you kiss me on that night? was just for fun? Don't you see? ~ I already liked someone else before that kiss And now my heart ~ got stolen 'cause I was so weak We were always hanging like the best of friends I was so unaware And now you had to ruin it all like that That kiss will change our lives forever I can't look at you 'cause I get petrified I can't even laugh with you ~'cause I feel stupid on your eyes And you talk to me like everything is cool I'm really scared of you Take me back that day before...you kissed me Take me to that night to avoid...you kissed me Answer...why can't you ask me out like normal guys? But you always ~ are calling me instead to brag, ~ what's with that? And I heard...you're telling everyone I was one of your list and it hurts...'cause that kiss was the first for me I was happy just to have you as my friend I thought you really cared But that was just a really well planned farce That kiss will change our lives forever Now your smile is brighter even than the sun And I like you more than everything I ever dreamed before But the loneliness is growing in my heart I'm scared of what I'll do Now I have this need ~of you...to kiss me Now your smile is brighter even than the sun And I like you more than everything I ever dreamed before But the loneliness is growing in my heart I'm scared of what I'll do Now I have this need ~of you...to kiss me Do it like that night again...and kiss me Categoría:Aa Categoría:First kiss Categoría:Elisa Petrikowski Categoría:Monix Categoría:JPop